NextPass
NextPass is an electronic toll collection system that is operated in Arendelle, Equestria, Crystal Empire, Weselton and Southern Isles. It offers the drivers to skip the cash lanes when they enter toll roads or pay tolls. Technology NextPass uses transponder, which communicated with reader installed in toll booth via RFID technology. When NextPass transponder is read by the reader, it reconciles the information recorded in transonder and the vehicle information, such as license plate and vehicle registration informations. Those informations are volatile (Similar to how Snapchat works) unless there is a violation detected, so the legitimate users' privacy will be protected. Violation Detection Method Readers located at toll booths and open toll roads detects the violation by three methods. Serial Number Reconciliation When reader reads signal from the transponder, it also retrieves serial number of the transponder. If that transponder was identified as lost, stolen, unregistered, revoked, or altered (Blacklisted due to alteration of the NextPass balance), its serial number will be reported to the NextPass violation processing center and in case of alteration or stolen transponder, it will be reported to the police and possibly provided as an evidence if there is a warrant. Counter-Alteration System There was an incident, a hacker in Arendelle re-programmed NextPass transponders and evaded over multimillion bits of toll, including people purchased transponder from that hacker. This was revealed when Equestria LTA NextPass System administrators reviewed recent toll collection, as tolls were not being collected but there were excessive amount of traffic incidents. After the hacker being arrested in Canterlott, counter-reprogramming system started to be implied in Equestria LTA roads and other toll roads. If the transponder has unreasonable amount of balance (e.g. over $100,000) unless it is subscribed to NextPass 365 or post-paid service (Which will show balance of $999,999,999), it will alarm the siren at the toll booth and the transponder will be identified as altered. Also, it will be blacklisted by NextPass system. No Transponder Users (Toll Evasion) If a driver passes a NextPass lane without a transponder and does not pay toll within 30 days of grace period, they will be a subject to toll evasion processing system and receive a second warning letter with a license plate taken by camera as a evidence. If they do not pay toll for another 60 days, their violation will be subject to laws of respective countries. For example, in Arendelle, their driver's license and vehicle registration will be suspended until they pay $1,000 of fine along with unpaid tolls. In Equestria, same measure will be taken but they will be required to pay 10 times of the unpaid tolls, but no fine. However, they will be subject to 1 demerit point under Equestrian Ministry of Transportation Demerit Point Program. In Southern Isles, they will be required to pay 20 times of unpaid tolls and undergo 90 days of probation period, which means any violations will lead to 30 days of license suspension and extension of probation period. Toll Roads Accepting NextPass Arendelle All toll roads are required to imply NextPass system. Almost all highways in Arendelle are toll roads. Equestria Although there are many variations, NextPass is accepted in all toll roads. However, there are many no-toll zones on highways and many highways are becoming toll-free roads after LTA paying off its construction bonds. On Beltways (Canterlot or Manehattan), tolls are collected on express lanes as a Environmental Protection Toll, which is a reason why Electric vehicles or HOV-3 are exempted from being tolled. * Equestria Turnpike (EQ-92) * Everfree Turnpike (EverPike/EQ-492) (Passes through Everfree Forest, instead of other routes around Everfree Forest connecting Canterlot and Ponyville.) Since this was a privatized road until its ownership was automatically transferred to Equestria Land Transport Authority, it had separate tolling system called EverPass. * Canterlot Beltway (EQ-401) Express Lanes: HOV-3 and Electric vehicles are exempted from being tolled with NextPass GoFlex system. * Manehattan Beltway (EQ-403) Express Lanes: HOV-3 and Electric vehicles are exempted from being tolled, as Canterlot Beltway is. * Princess Celestia Expressway (EQ-73): A highway connects Appleloosa with Crystal Empire, North to South. * Princess Luna Bridge: Connects Manehattan and Arendelle, with bridge and underwater tunnel. Due to its underwater tunnel, its toll/mile is highest. However, since its tolling policy also accepts NextPass 365 subscription, subscription is recommended for drivers crossing border frequently. * Cloudsdale Skyway: Access is limited to hover vehicles. Variations * SmartTag: NextPass-Compatible ETC system in Appleloosa * EverPass: NextPass-Compatible ETC system used at EverPike. * EVO-Go: Manehattan's own ETC system, which is re-branded version of NextPass Benefits Benefits of using NextPass varies, depending on countries. In Arendelle, there is a 15% discount on tolls for any toll roads within Arendelle. In addition, there is 10% additional discount if a driver travels the toll road using NextPass over 30 times per month. Equestria, Southern Isles, Weselton, and Crystal Empire offers NextPass 365, a monthly subscription that allows unlimited access to any toll roads. Even without NextPass 365, each countries offer discount for NextPass users, ranging from 7.5% to 17.5%. Process for Application If a driver applies for NextPass, they will be required to fill a form with their personal information such as name, address, license number, and vehicle registration information. Normal Transponder costs $25 and NextPass Flex, which allows drivers to drive certain tolled HOV lane (Vehicles not meeting requirement are being tolled), costs $30. Also, they need to replenish their transponder at least $15. Transponder will be mailed to their address within four days after their form is submitted to NextPass Service Center. Mandatory usage of NextPass Some countries makes it mandatory to use NextPass. Arendelle In Arendelle, vehicles over 5 tons must use valid NextPass transponder to travel Arendelle Intercounty Connector (AR-ICC), due to limitation of the "Toll By Plate" system. Equestria In Equestria, any vehicles registered for commercial purposes (e.g. vehicles owned and operated by for-profit businesses) must use NextPass for Business (N4B) Tags, which will also be used to impose Equestria Commercial Transportation System Tax (ECTST). ECTST is imposed to businesses with more than $500,000 of profit, based on its profit and number of the registered vehicles within business. This means more profit the business make and more vehicles used by the business, more ECTST will they have to pay.